Stranger in Arendelle
by IWon'tFall
Summary: Elsa has been feeling lonely lately but she puts her trust in fate to find someone. When a peculiar stranger comes to Arendelle, Elsa lets the opportunity take her, even with Anna's disapproval.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Queen Elsa, are these decorations appropriate for tonight's ball?" asks one of my maids, Pernilla.

"Oh, they're lovely! Anna will be overjoyed."

"Wonderful. You know we do anything to please-"

"Coming through!" yells Anna as she slides down the railing of the stairs.

"Watch out!" I shout, "You're about to crash into the-"

BOOM! "Chef…"

"My goodness! Are you alright Princess Anna?" Pernilla asks.

"Oh me? Yeah, I'm fine, just not Karl." Anna replies, "I'm sorry about that chef. Um, Elsa? Can you take care of this? I want to greet the people waiting outside!"

"Alright," I sigh, "tell them I will be out soon." Anna has been looking forward to this day for months. Everyone in Arendelle is coming to hear the formal announcement of the marriage and its date. My sister is growing up so fast and I'm very proud of all she's accomplished. I know this might sound strange but I admire her even though she's younger. I've always wanted to have that attitude that anything is possible.

"Karl, is anything the matter?" I say.

"Not a scratch, Queen Elsa." Karl replies. "If you don't mind me saying so, that's Princess Anna for you."

"You've got that right. Excuse me, but now I actually must attend to that sister of mine." I walk outside and find my sister talking to Olaf and his new pal, Olina. They hang around so much that I may just have to make one giant cloud for the both of them.

"Oh, Anna, we're so happy for you that we decided to write you a poem. Here it goes…" Olina says.

"_Anna, we're looking forward to your day so you can shine and celebrate! We know how you feel about Sven, _(they actually mean Kristoff by the way) _so to lend you a hand…" _A voice starts talking from behind Olaf and Olina.

"_I hid behind the snowmen with my reindeer too, so that I could say I love you."_

Anna starts laughing and runs over to Kristoff to give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Awwwww!" Olaf says and runs over to the both of them. "Group hug!" I walk over as well because hey, I'm not that cold-hearted to ignore a group hug. After a few seconds, the bells ring.

"It's time guys! Let's go into the town square!" exclaims Anna. We all walk to the square to find hundreds of people gathered for this special event. There is a small platform for myself, Anna, and Kristoff to stand on. I step up onto it and stand it the middle with my sister to the left and Kristoff to the right.

The crowd silences as I begin to speak. "People of Arendelle, we are here today to announce the wedding of Princess Anna and her fiancé Kristoff. It is scheduled to take place in three days." The crowd starts to murmur. I hear happy but also angry voices. "Silence. I know that this is sudden and the date was originally later but this couple right here," I gesture to Anna and Kristoff, "can't wait any longer. You will all be getting invitations and are encouraged to come but we've decided it's optional whether or not you attend. Princess Anna doesn't want anyone to be forced to show up even though it is by tradition that you do. I would like to now let my sister speak for herself about these decisions."

"Yes, like she says I'm super excited about this wedding and if I have to wait any longer than three days I just might freak out. I expect the same answer from Kristoff." The crowd laughs and Kristoff smiles. "Anyway, I hope you all can come especially considering there will be people from other kingdoms coming too. There will also be awesome food and dancing if that interests you as well. So, I guess now I'll let Kristoff take the stage."

"Well, um, I know you all think I'm just the ice guy, and uh, that I might not be good enough for Princess Anna. I just want to say that I will take care of her and treat her respectively as the great princess she is. I will also help her rule Arendelle the way it should be if the time comes when Queen Elsa needs our assistance. Princess Anna and myself both love each other and we hope we have your support. Queen Elsa, would you like to wrap this up?"

"Of course. Thank you all for coming into the square, we appreciate you taking your time from your busy schedules. In about half an hour, there will be a ball inside the castle and more details on Princess Anna and Kristoff if that's something you'd be interested in. We hope to see you soon." I step down from the platform as the audience claps and make my way towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. This is only my second chapter in this story but after reading the first one, I've realized I need to lengthen them. Thank you to all my readers because your support is well appreciated. J**

"Is everything all set?" I asked to Alfred, my servant.

"Everything is running smoothly and the beautiful ice sculpture you made is in the center of the room, Your Majesty."

"Thank you," I replied. I walked over to Anna.

"Hey Elsa! I'm feeling so nervous but excited at the same time! Canyoutell? Canyoutell?" I didn't want to offend her so I went with the classic 'dodging a question' answer.

"Um, I don't feel comfortable answering that question…"

"Oh, it's ok. I know, I know, I need to calm down. I'm sorry to say it but I think I ate too much chocolate so now I'm on like a HUGE sugar high."

"Anna, when will you ever learn? See, if you had thought about this before doing it, you would've used the smarter solution. Take as many chocolates as you want and store them in your room. Then, you can eat them over a long period of time."

"Ooooohhhh, I so should start taking your advice."

"Yes, you shou-" I was interrupted by Karl.

"Queen Elsa, the food is prepared for hundreds. I heard Pernilla talking about townspeople getting antsy outside. Would you like to let them in?"

I said, "Anna, are you ready?"

"I don't know where Kristoff is. I think he said he was inspecting the buffet table…" We both glance over and find him shoving rolls in his mouth. "Kristoff, get over here, we're about to open the gates!"

"C-c-coming!" He grabs a few more and runs over to us. "Let's get this party started!" I couldn't help but notice how much the mood has changed since the announcement in the town square. Instead of formal, Anna is now jumping up and down and Kristoff is eating roll after roll after roll. Yep, Arendelle, one day they will be your King and Queen. That's a scary thought actually.

"Guards, go ahead," I announce. Even I'm excited for this. My sister's wedding is only three days away! The huge ancient doors open up and I'm greeted with the faces of overjoyed individuals ready to get their celebration on! I'm also greeted with the face of Sven. "We've talked about this, I said. You need to stay outside. Kristoff will give you all the details later." He gestured to Olaf and Olina as if to say,

"Why do they get to go in?"

"They're not reindeer, Sven. I'm sorry. How about we throw you a party later? Just you, Kristoff, me, and Anna. Would you like that?"

He shook his head up and down vigorously and after a few seconds, turned around and walked on down the bridge. I turned around and walked into the inside because the outside was just too hot. While walking, I was greeted by people saying,

"Hello, Queen Elsa!" and "How are you doing, Your Majesty?" As I entered the ballroom, I saw the party had already begun. Well, that was fast. I guess everyone couldn't hold their horses. Anna and Kristoff were at the front of the room telling stories to people that joined them while music was being played and dances were being done. I decided to grab a drink of water and headed over to where they stood.

"So then he's like wait until morning, and I'm like, we're leaving now!" Anna said. The whole crowd burst out laughing. I had heard this story more than once so I smiled knowingly. "Oh, Elsa! Great, you're here. Will you go ahead and say that little speech thingy you prepared? It's really sweet and I think everyone should hear it now."

"Okay, I was planning on saying it towards the middle, though."

"Nah, go ahead," Kristoff added.

"Attention everyone," I said. The music stopped playing and everyone bowed and said,

"Queen Elsa."

"This event is obviously a way for these two to have some fun before they are wed, but there are some other people I would like us to think about. As you can see, the ice sculpture in the middle is of your old King and Queen, spirit still with us. I spent hours perfecting it for this event to honor their memory and dedicate this entire ball to the two of them. They have guided us and this kingdom for years and have brought happiness to all of Arendelle. "I raise up my glass of water, "To Arendelle and our favorite King and Queen."

"To Arendelle," They all said. The music started again as well as the stories. I went to the buffet table and grabbed some food. There were a couple tables positioned in the back of the room so I sat down in a chair and ate quietly. Apparently Olaf spotted me so he ran over.

"Why so glum?"

"Oh, me? Olaf, I'm fine. Go back to Olina."

"No, fresh snow is fine, you're sad. I can tell. Oh oh, let's play the guessing game. Are you sad because of your parents? I can give you space."

"Of course I'm sad about that, but I'm not even acting depressed anyway…"

"Is the food bad? I wanted to try it but then I remembered I have no digestive system. I ate some pudding anyways and I'm not going to go into detail but it came right out."

"Olaf! I didn't need to know that!"

"My bad," he said. I stared over at Anna and Kristoff. "I know it! I know it! It's about Anna and Kristoff! Hmmmm, are you sad she's growing up? Or that she's dating before you?" He thinks and finally says, "Ahah! You're jealous and lonely!"

"Olaf, don't talk so loud. And yes, you figured it out."

"Tell Anna, she'll understand."

"No, this is her time to shine."

"Fine, this is your problem. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you, Olaf. I appreciate it." He skips back to Olina. Should I tell Anna? No, I can't. I'm done eating anyway, I'll go back over there. When I come back, I realize they're talking about me.

"So she's never met anyone special?" A woman says.

Anna replies, "No, she's always been isolated."

"Um, Anna, can I have a moment with you?" I intervene.

"Anything you have to say you can say in front of your people."

"Okay. I don't appreciate you talking about me behind my back."

"Elsa, calm down it's no big deal. I speak the truth!"

"Gossip is forbidden to be spread about the Queen!"

"Don't pull that queen stuff on me! I'm your sister." She starts to raise her voice.

"Anna, stop, you're making a scene."

"So are you!"

"No, I'm not." I notice that I'm starting to raise my voice.

"I least I found myself someone. You're gonna be alone forever with the way you're keeping it up!" She begins to walk towards the stairs.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

"I can do whatever I want!" At this point, everyone is staring.

"Well, at least I didn't want to marry Hans in a day. At least I have good judgment. Plus you've only been dating Kristoff for a few months! That's a little inappropriate, if you ask me!" Everyone gasps. Ok, maybe that was a little too far. Anna whirls around as if she's about to say something and as she's doing so, it seems in slow motion as her hand hits the…sculpture! If I haven't made it clear, this is not just a carving, it was my heart's work into what little time I got to spend with my parents. Just as fast as she whirled around, it's on the ground. It's shattered. I'm shocked. I'm speechless.

"Elsa, I…I didn't m-mean it, I'm sorry. I was just s-so angry." No one else makes a sound. Without thinking, I say,

"You ruin everything. I will never, ever forgive you for this. Just, leave me alone!" I can feel the tears coming; I run past her to the stairs and make my way to my room of safety, my fortress. My face is wet with tears and as soon as I shut the door, I collapse on my bed and bawl into my hands.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to follow and favorite. More chapters are gonna come your way! Please review as well, it means so much to me when you guys do. Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is your third chapter, sorry for the little wait!**

I've been in my room for one or two days. Every hour Anna comes knocking at my door, apologizing and trying to get me to eat. I feel horrible; I'm the one who made those rude comments about Hans (even though he deserved it) and Kristoff. Anna has the right to be mad and yet she's the one telling me she's sorry. I know I should just accept her apology already, but something inside me won't let my pain go. I know, I know, maybe I am being a bit dramatic. I'm feeling a lot of déjà vu right now, though. I'm staying inside of my room hiding from everyone while Anna is trying to get me out. I swear, if she starts singing, "_Do you want to build a snowman?_" I just might lose it. I have realized how bored I am. I'm staring at the wall and let me tell you, it's as bad as watching grass grow. Anna comes knocking for the 5th time today.

"Elsa, please come out. I'm sorry for knocking over the sculpture, it was an accident. We can still keep their memory in our hearts. I've got some soup and crackers. I know it's not gourmet, but I made it myself. Except for the crackers, I had help with those." Her apology is very convincing, but I just don't think I'm ready. If I see her, I'll just start crying again. I decide to reply for the first time all day, even if it's not the nicest reply…

"Go away." I say, "I need some space." I can hear Anna let out a sigh.

"Oh, alright Elsa. Come downstairs if you get hungry." I don't know if it's just me but I can hear sniffles. Is Anna crying? What's the big deal? This has happened before, me inside and Anna out. I don't feel like processing it, though. I'm going to get more rest.

"Elsa, are you ready yet?" Anna asks. She's back already? "You know, a certain someone is having her wedding tomorrow…and she would like to make up with her sister so they'd be happy and not awkward tomorrow and have fun." I consider this. "And, it's already 9 P.M. and you haven't eaten. Pernilla is worried." I have kept this charade going on too long. I decide that it's time to end my little crying party and open the door. I walk over to my closet and change into something comfortable. This didn't take me very long and Anna is still talking. I go over to the door.

"We could even go get some new clothes and-" I open it.

"Yay!" Anna says and hugs me. She takes me a bit by surprise so I'm just awkwardly standing there while she's holding on to me. Anna lets go and I can see a little bit of a change in her facial expression from happy to bossy.

"Ok, now you're coming downstairs with me to eat. Let's go! I don't want you to starve to death before my wedding!" She teased. We walked down the long and curved staircase to the table just outside of the kitchen. We can hear the chefs bustling about, preparing for tomorrow. We sit down and I look at Anna to find her staring at her hands.

"Anna?" I wave my hand in her face and she snaps back.

"What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good to me."

"It's just I've been keeping something in my mind."

"Which would be…?" I gesture with my hand for her to go into more detail.

"Two nights ago, you mentioned that I wasn't ready to marry Kristoff. But, I thought you gave us our approval. I thought you were happy for me. I thought…" She trails off. Now it's my turn to look at my hands.

"What else did you think?"

"I thought you cared about me and understood how much Kristoff and I love each other." A single tear runs down her face but she swipes it away and looks toward the kitchen so I don't see her face. "We should tell them to heat you up something." She starts to get up but I take her hand.

"Anna, I should be the one apologizing. You made me so upset that night, I made up whatever came to my head and that's what rolled off my tongue. I'm happy for you and Kristoff. You both should live a life together and be happy." She looked me straight in the eye.

"Is that the truth?"

I smiled and said, "Yes."

"Alright then, I'll go get your food." She walks over to the kitchen while humming. I still feel like there is something unsettled between us, an odd tension in the air. Anna brings some soup into the room.

"Don't worry, Elsa. It's fresh. I ate yours from earlier."

"Oh, thanks then." I laugh.

She sits quietly while I silently eat my soup. Should I say something? I mean, I don't want to make it worse but this isn't how sisters should act around each other, right? Before I get the chance to say anything, Anna speaks.

"Well I guess I'll go get some beauty rest. It's a big day tomorrow and I'm waking up early. So, I guess I'll see you later?"

I dab my mouth with a napkin. "Yes, of course."

"Goodnight," she says as she runs up the stairs.

"Goodnight," I whisper. She's already gone and I'm left alone. All I hear is the bustling inside the kitchen, that sound will be going on all night. With these last quiet moments I have, I try to reflect on what Anna is feeling. I told her I wasn't serious about what I said with Kristoff. Is there something else nagging in her mind? Was she as devastated as I was when she broke the sculpture? I wish I knew what I did wrong so I could fix it. Obviously, Anna doesn't care about that. Oh, here I go again, getting angry at others for my situation. My head hurts and my bowl is empty. I walk to the kitchen and give it to them. Then I make my way up the stairs.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. Stay with this story because right now we're still in the introduction to the characters part. The conflict hasn't fully come yet. View and Review, Follow and Favorite. Until next time… **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all of my viewers, this one's for you.**

I wake up to the sound of people bustling around. For a second I wonder, what are all of those people doing down there? Then, it hits me. It's my sister wedding day! I smile and jump out of bed. I head straight over to my closet and find the dress that I picked out. I'm gonna be the maid of honor! It's beautiful; flowy turquoise with sequins down the side and to top it off, a little necklace. I slip it on and soon after, there is a knock on my door. I open it up and my hairstylist, Heidi comes right in.

"Hello, Queen Elsa! Ready to get started? Oh, my…" She looks at my hair, "We have a lot of work to do missy. Sleep well?"

"I guess but I wish I had more ti-"

"Ok, wonderful, wonderful. Now sit here for me in this chair." She gestures over to my hand-carved wooden stool. I sit down in it carefully, making sure not to damage the dress if there were any splinters or sharp edges poking around. "Ok, so have you decided what you want me to do today?"

"I think I want a formal up do and-"

"Awesome, great, fantastic! I'll be done in a flash; I still have to help out your sister!" I feel several tugs and pulls on my hair. After 5 or so minutes, she says, "All done!" She shows me a mirror and angles it so I can see the back. Somehow, she got my hair back into a neat bun and managed to make it look like my hair was curly.

"Thanks, it looks great."

"No problem, would you like to see Anna with me?" She says as she starts getting her supplies together.

"Sure, I just need to get my shoes on." I slide on two flats and walk outside to Anna's room with Heidi in front of me. On my way, I see pictures and paintings of our family and they bring back memories. Now, Anna is finally grown up and ready to experience marriage. I wonder if the people of Arendelle think that it's weird that their princess is getting married before their queen. When we get to her room, Heidi knocks. Pernilla opens it and lets us inside. There are people everywhere trying to get things perfect. There hasn't been a celebratory event quite like this one in a long time. There is a woman next to Anna making last-minute fittings to her dress, too.

"Do you like the fit, Anna? I wanted it to be formal but also have some personality into it."

"Yes, it's wonderful, Nora. Oh, Elsa you're here! Do you like my dress?" Anna turns to me and gives a spin. Her dress itself is very simple; a slim fitting white dress until the waist and then flowy like mine all the way down to the floor. Nora added a few accessories to vamp it up a bit. Anna has a gorgeous necklace on with a diamond piece hanging down and blue flowers are wrapped around her waist like a belt.

"Oh, Anna, you're beautiful."

"Thanks, leave it to Nora to make it look perfect." She smiled.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but Princess Anna, we need to fix that hair of yours dear." Heidi runs over to Anna and sits her down. "I was thinking that today we could give you a textured bun with small pieces of hair on either side of your face. What do you think?"

Anna is obviously confused but she says, "Go ahead." Heidi works fast and I just watch as she braids Anna's hair back and then wraps it in a bun. She puts a small flower on one side of the bun to match Anna's dress and then pulls a couple baby hairs out of the braid.

"Ta-da! We are finished here! Anna, you now look even better."

"Well, thank you" Anna says, "is it time for the wedding yet?"

Pernilla looks outside and says, "It is well past sunrise so we better get going."

Anna puts on her white sandals and we all hustle down to the foyer. We are having our wedding in the church that all of Arendelle attends to every Sunday. Luckily, it is large enough to fit all of us plus a couple hundred more because there are many people in coming in ships from different kingdoms. There is a carriage outside of the castle and me, Anna, Heidi, and Nora all hop into it. In a few minutes we arrive at the church. There is a man waiting outside that hurries us in because the wedding is about to start. We all take our places and after about ten minutes, the ceremony begins. Kristoff stands at the altar with the priest and best man, who we chose to be Karl. Kristoff and he both get along because of their love of food. Anyways, the bridesmaids and groomsmen enter, including Olaf and Olina with them. Now it is my turn to walk down the aisle and I keep in beat with the piano. My heart is beating so fast and I can feel all eyes on me. Luckily, the walk is short and we turn our attention to the ring bearer. If you haven't guessed already, it's Sven. He trots down the aisle while holding a pillow in his mouth with the rings. Everyone laughs. Next, the flower girl walks down the aisle who is a young girl in the village. She looks up to Anna and wants to be like her someday. I know it's weird that the pick was so random but she seemed like the best flower girl considering we didn't really have anyone else begging for the spot. Lastly, we saved the best for last. Anna comes down the aisle slow and steady, confident and classy. She looks amazing and her earrings as well as her diamond necklace are shining. Everyone is captivated by her presence, including Kristoff. He has a goofy grin on his face and I can see all of Anna's teeth with that smile of hers. Once she reaches the altar, the priest begins to talk but the two of them obviously aren't listening. They're just looking at each other until it is time for them to say their vows.

Kristoff starts. "Anna, ever since I met you I knew that you were something special. You had a fiery attitude and hair to match it. Your sister freezing the kingdom may have been the best thing that has ever happened to us." Anna smiles and Kristoff continues, "I am so blessed to have met someone like you and as perfect for me as you are. I am excited to begin our life together in marriage." Some members of the crowd are tearing up.

Now it is Anna's turn to speak. "Kristoff, I never thought that I would be here with you one day but I am so happy and fortunate that it did happen." I can't believe what I'm seeing but I think my sister is crying! Aw, that makes me want to cry. Stop tear, stop! "Thank you for always being there for me and having my back even in tough times. I can't wait to get this marriage started." The procession continues until Kristoff and Anna put a ring on each other's finger.

The priest says, "Anna, do you take Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," She says with another big smile.

"Kristoff, do you take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," He says with another goofy grin.

"You may now kiss the bride."

**A/N: There it is guys. Are you waiting for Elsa to meet the peculiar stranger I mentioned in the summary? Don't worry, he's coming up soon. View and Review, Follow and Favorite. Until next time…**


End file.
